Bubonic (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Bubonic's main priority is keeping Muerto safe. She is his Guardian, a godly animal assigned to protect one of the major gods. She's very loyal to Muerto, and will obey his every command. Even the ones she may not approve of, she may hesitate or try to suggest something different, but she will never disobey him. Bubonic doesn't just do it because she has to, but because she loves him. She wants to protect him. He is the only one who will touch her without disgust. He is her best friend. She curls around him as he sleeps to keep him warm and to help tame his nightmares. When he is too stressed to keep up with his responsibilities, Bubonic is always there to help him. The ghosts of the Underworld adore Bubonic, despite the fact that she had brutally murdered most of them. They love her because she helps keep order in the Underworld. Without her Muerto would have locked himself in his palace long ago and never come out. If someone, anyone in any world, harms Muerto in any way, Bubonic will try to kill them. She will make them suffer. She does not play around when it comes to Muerto's well being. The only thing that will stop her, is if Muerto orders her not to kill whoever hurt him. Bubonic loves having control over plagues and parasites. They are her creations and her children, and she coddles them like they're her kittens. She's not taking it very well that in Sornieth there's another goddess with control over her 'children'. She feels as if she's been robbed by the Plaguebringer and wants her children back. Muerto keeps trying to remind her that her real children are still in their world, but she won't listen. Boo(Muerto's nickname for her) is well aware of the pain and suffering her children cause the mortals. She feels no remorse for it. She believes that mortals should die. That life is pointless. Death is the final end after all. She wants to make it quicker, more entertaining for the mortals. The way she sees it is that the longer a mortal lives, the more their soul needs to be judged, and the more tainted it is with wrong doings. The younger a mortal dies the more likely they will not be sent to eternal damnation. She believes she is doing them a favor. Also she wants the mortals to live in her Master's kingdom. She wants them to see how much better the Underworld is. She wants them to love Muerto. Even in Sornieth she has the same views, and although she no longer has control over plagues and parasites, she still tries to kill other dragons, because she's trying to send them to Muerto's kingdom. She doesn't understand that his kingdom does not exist here. Personality She is cold and viscous toward everyone who is not Muerto. Toward Muerto however she is loving and kind. Relationships Muerto: Her Master and the only individual she truly cares about. Trivia * Her theme song is You Owe Me Nothing In Return- Alanis Morissette Category:Plague Dragon Category:Guardian Category:Female Category:Guard Category:Deity